Meth Not Even Once
by Imagination Publications
Summary: Inspired by the Montana Meth Project. the tittle I got from them. Vanilla is the new kid in school and she wants to fit in. when she meets the meth group, they say she can fit in by doing meth. Will she do it?


**A/N: This short story is inspired by the Montana Meth Project. Their commercials are scary and graphic. (Check YouTube and see for yourselves!) But they make a point about the dangers of meth. Warning: Vanilla the Rabbit and Cream belong to SEGA; and meth is very dangerous. Under no circumstances must you try this deadly drug! Here's the story.**

**Meth. Not Even Once.**

The bell ringing signaled the end of the school day. A young, cream colored rabbit gathered up her books and left the classroom. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt, dark blue pants, and red shoes with a gold buckle. Her name is Vanilla the Rabbit.

Young Vanilla walked down the hallway, her books close to her chest. She exited the high school and waited near the stairs for her ride home. Other animals left the school with their friends and they all went home. Vanilla is a new classmate that came here, so she has no friends yet. She sighed.

From afar, Vanilla saw a group of kids that went behind the corner. She titled her head in confusion. _What are they doing back there? _She wondered. She got off the stair step and walked over to the group. When she turned that corner, she saw smoke coming from their mouths. The group consisted of a spider, hornet, and a black female cat.

The cat looked over at Vanilla. "Hey, you're the new kid." Vanilla answered shyly, "Y--Yes…" The spider took a glass pipe and inhaled something. He exhaled and smoke came out of his mouth.

The spider then passed the glass pipe to the cat. She took a puff. After she was done, she offered it to Vanilla. "Wanna hit?" Vanilla looked at the pipe. She started to back up a little bit. "What's a matter? Don't you wanna try some crystal meth?" the hornet coughed.

Vanilla heard of meth, but she never imagined she would be in this situation. "If you try it, you can be with us." the cat said. "We'll be like best friends." Vanilla was new, and friends wouldn't come that easily. Right when she was going to take it, Vanilla heard with her big rabbit ears her father calling for her.

"Umm, I have to go." Vanilla said. "But, I'll be back tomorrow." "We'll be waiting'" the cat said. Vanilla ran to the front of the school and into her father's car. The car drove away from the school.

Vanilla did her homework, took a shower, and went to bed like any other school kid would. But that night, Vanilla wouldn't sleep pleasant dreams. She was dreaming that she was back with the meth group; they all puffed, snorted, and injected the meth. The cat looked at Vanilla. "You ready to take it?" Vanilla took the dirty needle the cat handed to her. "Yes." Vanilla injected the meth into her arm.

"Great, kid," the hornet said. "You're one of us." Vanilla smiled. "Now time to get your meth buddies" Vanilla looked over to a group of guys eyeballing her. "Your meth baby." they handed her a weird looking rabbit baby. Vanilla was getting scared at this point. Then they showed her a mirror. "And don't forget your Meth face." the mirror showed her with scars and cuts; her eyes looked dilated, and her expression was emotionless.

Vanilla woke up in a cold sweat. She was breathing hardly. Just then, her alarm clock went off. Vanilla turned it off. Her mother came in with a smile on her face. "Mourning sleepy head," she said before looking at Vanilla. "Oh my, Vanilla, are you OK?" Vanilla nodded. "Yes, mum, I'm fine." Vanilla emerged from her bead and got into her clothes. Her father would take her to school.

Vanilla got out of the car and onto school grounds. The car took off. Vanilla looked around. Sure enough, the group was hanging around the corner. The cat signaled Vanilla to come over. Vanilla went towards them. When she got there, Vanilla saw that they brought the needles this time. "Now do you want to try?" the cat asked.

Vanilla remembered her dream. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "No. No. I won't." she said. The looked confused. "C'mon, kid, you can fit in." the spider said. Vanilla turned her back. "If I need that stuff to fit in, I'd rather be a misfit!" The cat shrugged. "Your lost." Vanilla started to walk away. _At least I wont lose my life._

Vanilla would later tell the school counselor about the meth group. Fortunately, they were taken in by police. Vanilla felt so much better that meth was out of her life. She would later be a spokeswoman about drug abuse and would later have a daughter. Because of her choice, she became "The best mommy ever!" says her daughter, Cream.

**A/N: I hope that this short story can help you in anyway. And if you know someone that is doing meth, report it; even if it was your friend. Don't do meth. It can ruin your life in so many ways. And if you're caught in this situation, the best thing to do is to say 'no' and walk away. Thank you. **


End file.
